fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
October 2019
This page has the information for a series of events held during October 2019 loosely based on Autumnal and Halloween themes! From Oct 4th, and throughout October, several new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut. In the gallery below, the 'popups' show the new content we can hope to obtain during this period! LB_PartyPanda_Popup.png October_2019_AutumnSerenity_Popup.png Arena_OpalPony(2)_Popup.png October_2019_DarlingDoorbuster_Popup.png WE_Atmosphinx_Popup.png October_2019_AutumnSerenity_Popup.png Arena_Basilisk(2)_Popup.png October_2019_DarlingDoorbuster(2)_Popup.png LB_Dracolantern_Popup.png October_2019_HexedHollow_Popup.png Arena_Jackal-Lantern(2)_Popup.png October_2019_DarlingDoorbuster(3)_Popup.png WE_Specterdoodle_Popup.png October_2019_SparklingSpecters_Popup.png Arena_Nocturtle(2)_Popup.png October_2019_SuperSale_Popup.png ---- The following list of events and goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Dummy Colosseum Tournament? *NOTE: On Sep 20th the anticipated new Colosseum Tournament failed to appear, with any attempt to open the Colosseum resulting in a 'game crash'! The following day the Colosseum reopened, but with a Pyro Pony as the apparent prize, after collecting 20 . However no prize except was actually awarded! This situation pertained throughout October, and it is assumed that any intended tournament was accidentally, or intentionally suspended. Win a Pyro Pony in the Colosseum (from Sep 20th until Nov 1st) (re-issue): *By earning a Grand Streak of 20 Realm Runes . *Or purchase at the market for 100 . Colosseum Tournaments resumed on Nov 1st (see November 2019). ---- WEEK 1: Marbled Stalker Breed a Marbled Stalker - also on offer until Oct 11th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Party Panda Leaderboard Event Compete in the event to win the new Party Panda : *Starts Oct 4th and active until Oct 11th. ---- Snowy Scout Tower (NOT Autumn Serenity) *Treat up to 5 of your Dark, Water, and Nature type animals to a Snowy Scout Tower habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Party Panda Leaderboard Event. *This habitat was erroneously issued as Autumn Serenity (of Electric, Earth, and Fire type) until approx midway through the event! ---- Opal Pony (2nd) Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena to win an Opal Pony : *Starts Oct 4th and active until Oct 10th. ---- Darling Doorbuster Sale (1st) A selection of Royal-related bargains: *Starts Oct 8th and active until Oct 11th. Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= The Sultan Steed : *On Sale for 330 ! ---- The Peregrine Djinn : *On Sale for 150 ! ---- The Ottocrat : *On Sale for 150 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale= The Queen of Hearts' Court : *On Sale for 160 ! ---- ---- WEEK 2: Fueljay Get a Fueljay - on offer until Oct 18th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Fire types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Atmosphinx World Event Work to win the new Atmosphinx : *Starts Oct 11th and active until Oct 18th. ---- Autumn Serenity *Treat up to 5 of your Electric, Earth, and Fire type animals to an Autumn Serenity habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Atmosphinx World Event. ---- Basilisk (2nd) Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena to win a Basilisk : *Starts Oct 11th and active until Oct 17th. ---- Darling Doorbuster Sale (2nd) A selection of Valentine-related bargains: *Starts Oct 15th and active until Oct 18th. Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= The Chocolate Pawberry : *On Sale for 180 ! ---- The Sweet Swan : *On Sale for 180 ! ---- The Sweethart : *On Sale for 330 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale= The Valentine Valley : *On Sale for 160 ! ---- ---- WEEK 3: Blizzard Mammoth Breed a Blizzard Mammoth - also on offer until Oct 25th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Water and Earth types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Dracolantern Leaderboard Event Compete in the event to win the new Dracolantern : *Starts Oct 18th and active until Oct 25th. ---- Hexed Hollow *Treat up to 5 of your Dark, Earth, and Nature type animals to a Hexed Hollow habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Dracolantern Leaderboard Event. ---- Jackal-Lantern (2nd) Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena to win a Jackal-Lantern : *Starts Oct 18th and active until Oct 24th. ---- Darling Doorbuster Sale (3rd) A selection of Spooky bargains for Halloween: *Starts Oct 22nd and active until Oct 25th. Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= The Horseman's Steed : *On Sale for 330 ! ---- The Ichabod Crane : *On Sale for 150 ! ---- The Scarecrow Treent : *On Sale for 330 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale= The Glowing Garden : *On Sale for 160 ! ---- ---- WEEK 4: Frozen Phoenix Get a Frozen Phoenix - on offer until Nov 1st: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Water types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Specterdoodle World Event Work to win the new Specterdoodle : *Starts Oct 25th and active until Nov 1st. ---- Sparkling Specters *Treat up to 5 of your Dark, Nature, and Fire type animals to a Sparkling Specters habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Specterdoodle World Event. ---- Nocturtle (2nd) Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena to win a Nocturtle : *Starts Oct 25th and active until Oct 31st. ---- 2nd Super Sale A big selection of Halloween-related, Spooky and other bargains: *Starts Oct 29th and active until Nov 1st. ---- Limited Re-issues Re-issued Animals: Value Packs= WEEK 1, 1st: The Werewoof : * ---- The Meowloween : * ---- WEEK 1, 2nd: The Mothlight : * Also giving 1,000 ! ---- The Creepy Crawler and Old Bones : * A double pack, also giving 2,500 ! ---- WEEK 2, 1st: The Fellsteed : * ---- The Skeledeer : * ---- WEEK 2, 2nd: The Dread Pegasus : * Also giving 2,000 ! ---- The Freaky Flier : * Also giving 500 ! ---- WEEK 3, 1st: The Heckate : * ---- The Winged Warlock : * ---- WEEK 3, 2nd: The Frosterrier : * Also giving 1,000 ! ---- The Skelewing and Nevermore : * A double pack, also giving 2,500 ! ---- WEEK 4, 1st: The Dewdancer : * ---- The Yellow Lavador : * ---- WEEK 4, 2nd: The Firehopper : * Also giving 2,000 ! ---- The Shining Steed : * Also giving 500 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= None this month. ---- |-| Regular Animals: Value Packs= None this month. ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers= None this month. ---- |-| Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale= None this month. ---- Notes *Please also see Other Monthly Event Pages. Category:Gameplay